Fishing Village
Area North of the Friendly Arm, also known as the Fishing Village, or Farm north of the Friendly Arm is the first of a few maps with the River Chionthar running through them. Plot Passing through on the way to Baldur's Gate. Side quests *Ankheg Culling *Farmer Brun *Fishermen and the Priestess Characters *Sonner at 700, 2645. He is the main spokesman of the local fishermen, but clicking on Jebadoh or Telman also begins the dialog which initiates a side quest; they all have voice files. He complains of unnatural storms arising as he and his fellow fishermen set out in their boats, and blames the witch Tenya (a Priestess of the Bitch Queen Umberlee) living to the north in the next area, Wyrm's Crossing. She will be hostile, so unequip one weapon slot each and use your fists to render her unconscious, or else save and then reload if she is killed. Return Tenya's Bowl of Water Elemental Control to complete the quest.http://www.gamebanshee.com/baldursgate/locations/ar1400.php *Farmer Brun at 3500, 2330. His son is missing. Go to the giant pit in the ground to the west, and kill the Ankhegs there until their hoard is found which contains, besides Brun's Dead Son, a Chain Mail +1, a Dagger +1, five Darts of Stunning and of Wounding each, a Murky Antidote, a Potion of Cloud Giant Strength, a Potion of Magic Protection, a spell scroll of Dire Charm and one of Ghost Armor, a Wand of Fire with two times twelve charges and . *After "rescuing" Brun's son Nathan, you have the option to assist Brun with gold for an increase in reputation. *Gerde, wanders around the northern part of the road. She is just north of Nestor, but he only appears for evil parties (see below for his position). She will instruct the party on the subject of Ankhegs, their killing, and the protection of their population. Talk to her again and she will give 75 GP; the number of Ankhegs she wishes killed is almost certainly arbitrary; the party having killed three before meeting her, and two after, she merely says that she "trust's" that the party stuck to the limit. Ten may be the number of Ankhegs on the surface map, or more may need to respawn in order to kill that many. It is certainly too many to carry in one trip. *The party can sell all the Ankheg heads that they can carry to Fenten in the limited-access eastern section of west Baldur's Gate (sell one by one for 250GP, with the rest on the ground), and Fenten will refer the party to Gerde, whether or not they have already met her. The smith in Beregost, Taerom Fuiruim, will offer 500 gold for each head and the opportunity to craft ankheg plate mail within a ten day period. *If the party's Reputation is 3 or lower: Nestor, a ranger, is just west of the small pond on the east side of the road, and just south of Gerde. Say "these aren't the droids you're looking for" and wave your hand in front of his face, and he will leave. Well, almost. Admit to being his target and he summons a cave bear and attacks. *You can also use the fishermen's houses to store ankheg shells and come back later to pick them up to sell to Taerom. Companions *Ajantis Ilvastarr is a paladin and a potential companion who can be found at coordinates 1570, 3140, just inside the southern entrance to this area. Enemies *Ankhegs *Hobgoblins *Bandits Bandits are likely to spawn at night. Transitions * local: the Ankheg Pit (AR1401). * N: Wyrm's Crossing 4hrs * W: nowhere† * S: Friendly Arm Inn 8 hrs, which is four hours more than the trip the other way. * E: nowhere† † "Nowhere" does not, of course, mean that you cannot travel anywhere when you exit this area from either side. It means that no matter how you got here you cannot exit to anywhere new from those directions. No new location will be revealed. You can still travel to any destination that is already known. External links